


Wool you be mine?

by trolldoll58



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heart Attack, I will add tags as I go on, Knitting, Librarian!Castiel, M/M, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Police!Dean, Police!Jo, Questioning Dean Winchester, because I said so, doctor!ellen, i dont wanna tell too much, john is good dad in this one, mary is also alive, sam and ruby live together and they have a dog, slow updates 'cause school is a thing, yeah actually knitting just wait for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trolldoll58/pseuds/trolldoll58
Summary: Dean has a really challenging job as a police officer and he needs a hobby to unwind. Library's knitting club offers so much more to Dean than just lessons on how to knit one purl one. What happens when Dean meets handsome librarian that gets him questioning his sexuality?- This is my first fanfic ever and english isn't my mother language, so I apologise for the possible mistakes. Comments and suggestions are always welcome.-
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for my dear beta Knitty, she was the reason I had the courage to write this.

It was normal, boring day at work when Dean stepped into his car where Jo waited all too eager to start their workday. He missed his own car, black ‘67 Chevrolet Impala, apparently it wasn’t “suitable” for a police car unlike this monstrosity that he had to drive every day, Dean thought while greeting Jo. “Ew what is that smell?”, Jo asked in disgust. Dean clanced at her and unwrapped brown paperpack he had brought with him: “This, my dear Jo, is God’s greatest work. Triple-cheese-douple-bacon- burger with extra onions, I brought one for you too ‘cause I am nice like that.” Jo’s disgust only deepened: “Well I wanna live past thirty so no thanks.”

  
“Well it’s your loss sis.”, Dean said as he started devouring the blood stopping monster that he called a burger. Jo was teasing him about how he would die because of all the fat that burger has in it. As a counter attack Dean started chewing and smacking his lips even louder. They didn’t really fight often, it was more like siblings bickering at each other and arguing about who got to play with the new toy. In fact they worked great together, Dean was little older and a lot more experienced police officer than Jo, so it was his duty to teach her. Jo’s mom Ellen was also good friend of Bobby’s who was chief of police, and that women was like force of nature. Even Bobby wouldn’t dare to disagree Ellen’s choice to make Dean and Jo a police partners. But in the end it worked out pretty well, Ellen was sure that Jo was safe, Jo was learning something every day and Dean had someone to work with. People always thought that Dean was the wild and unpredictable one, but in reality it was Jo you had to keep in tight leash. The young police officer was the best of her class, she excelled in all of her tests and was no doubt born to do this job. Because of that Dean’s primary job wasn’t being a police officer, it was to teach Jo to be patient, to take in the big picture, to not leave single evidence unnoticed, to be the very best she could be. But in reality it was easier said than done, sometimes Dean thought that purgatory, even hell would have been easier.

After wolfing down the burger Dean started engine and turned to Jo: “Where to princess?”. Jo rolled her eyes to the nickname but dug out the case file she had in her backpack: “Same place as yesterday, our suspect has been seen there by the other patrol. He sure likes to spend time at the Drunken Donkey.” They have been trying to capture this drug dealer for a while now, but he always managed to slip past their fingers. He liked to hang out at the Drunken Donkey, bar near old car shop and they have been shadowing him some time now without results. It was starting to annoy even Dean now, that son of a bitch always seemed so smug.  
Dean parked the car at the alley few blocks away from the bar in order to see the back exit of the bar. This was the most boring part of their job. Waiting for something to happen for hours, just something to have a reason to get things rolling. And with Jo waiting was pure hell, she was never good at sitting still without anything to do. Jo would toss around in her chair and drumm the car handle with her fingers or hum some song or do anything to pass time to the point that Dean was furious.

The cool night air was starting to make it’s way under Dean’s collar when Jo shook his hand. “Dean look that’s him, we gotta do something!”, Jo almost shouted at him. Dean straightened his posture and that indeed was their suspect selling something in small bags for two very young looking girls behind the Drunken Donkey, “We can’t just arrest him like that, we have to wait backup ‘cause we don’t know if his friends are at the bar or not.” “No we can’t wait anymore, we have been waiting for this too long. I will go by foot, you take the car!”, Jo whispered whilst hopping out of car with her gun. “Jo no wait! We hav..”, Dean tried to grab her but she was long gone.  
He hurried and started the car, driving after Jo and requesting backup with the police radio. What was she thinking, this guy was dangerous , armed and everything and she just had to Hulk out like that. Great, Bobby is gonna hang him if he even can scoop him back together after Ellen is done with him.

  
He followed Jo and the guy she was chasing until he had to abandon the police carand carry on by foot. Even though he was fast, they were faster, Jo took turn to the left and disappeared behind the corner shouting: ” Kansas PD, stop right there!”, folllowed by loud crash and cursing. Next thing he hears is gunshot paired with deafening silence. It feels like all air escaped Dean’s lugns but it has nothing to do with the running. Fear of Jo getting hurt is what gets Dean running even faster, sweat starts to form shiny droplets on his temples and his heart seems to forget it’s existence for a couple seconds. He just has to make sure that Jo is safe, he can’t even think of losing her. When Dean gets around the corner Jo disappeared he is greeted with a sight he thought of never seeing; Jo has the suspect on the ground whilst she is sitting on top of him and telling his rights to him. She finishes fastening the handcuffs when Dean comes to halt and leans to put his palms on top of his knees trying to catch breath, relive settling on to his face. For a moment he was sure that he would find Jo in a puddle of blood, but here she is, catching bad guys like it was normal afternoon in office.

  
Dean is trying to calm his breath but something in his cheast doesn’t feel right. He feels sharp pain in his cheast that makes him wince in pain. He can hear Jo’s voice somewhere in the backround, she is clearly worried but for what reason completely flees from him. Dean’s ears hum and sudden nausea hits him, he can see Jo’s lips moving but can’t quite hear what she is saiyng. Last thing he can remember before fainting is feeling raindrops quietly dropping on his freckled cheeks.


	2. What doesn't kill me better run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, here is chapter 2, hopefully you like it. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. Stay healthy!

Dean wakes up in white room where everything feels too clean and and lacks personality. Muted beeping can be heard from his right side, it seems to be monitor for his vitals. Just as Dean is starting to get up from hospital bed he has been lying the door opens and nurse with fiery red hair steps in with a some kind of chart in her hands. “Hello Mr. Winchester, I am Emily your nurse. Do you know where you are?”, nurse greets Dean. He takes in his surroundings and answers with a slightly groggy voice: “In a hospital I think, but what for is unclear to me”. Normally Dean would be flirting with the nurse without second thought but something holds him back. Maybe it is the uneasiness of not knowing what has happened to him. 

Emily starts flipping her papers; “You had a heart attack and were brought here in an ambulance. Your partner was really worried of you, she called your mother and father since we can’t give medical info to others but family members. Your mom is in the waiting room and is eager to see you. I can let her in if it is okay to you”. Dean nods quietly to let her know that he heard her. “I know that having a heart attack at this age might be shocking, but everything is okay now. Your vitals are stable and the doctor is checking in with you in a few minutes. Just take it easy and try to get some rest. I will let your mom know you are awake.”, Emily smiles at him and leaves the room. Heart attack you say, huh, that can’t be true after all he is a healthy man at the best age. He isn’t even older than 30 for God’s sake! 

Dean’s mom bursts through the same door that Emily left few minutes ago, she has clearly been crying. She envelopes him into to bearlike hug that lets him barely a chance to breath normally; “Oh Dean we all have been so worried of you, Jo called us and told what happened. Sam is also coming here, he got stuck in the traffic and, oh my god are you sure you are okay, does it hurt anywhere, do you nee-” “Mom, Mom! I am fine, really so please calm down, I am not going anywhere.”, Dean tries to calm down her mother, she tends to worry and overreact always when something happens to him or to his brother Sam. It wasn’t unusual that he and his little brother Sam got a few cuts and bruises here and there whilst playing and fooling around, so this is nothing new to Dean who is used to handling his mother’s emotional outbursts. Dean hugs her and run his hand up and down her back careful not to mess up the wires and tubes that connected his hand to the quietly beeping monitor.

Door opened again and Dean saw Ellen, Jo’s mom walking in with her white doctor’s jacket on. Ellen and her family has always been in Dean’s life ‘cause her mom and Ellen befriended when they both were in the same college. Even though they had different majors and interests they became good friends. By accident they ended up living in the same city and that way he, Jo and Sam have been always in each other’s lives. Dean smiles when he looks back at the times they had pyjama parties, ate too much candy, watched movies and even stole apples together from Mrs. Smith’s backyard. 

Dean’s thought are interrupted when Ellen clears her throat: “Hello Dean and Mary, how are you?”. Dean mumbles that he is fine, juts little tired. Ellen nods to that and glances at the files she has in hand that Dean didn’t notice earlier. Technically Ellen is children’s doctor but when someone from their family got sick she was always happy to help them. “Dean I have to speak to you now directly. You had a heart attack and from what Jo told me I think that stress might have triggered it. How do you relax on your free time and do you often get symptoms like pain in the chest or do you often feel sick?”, Ellen asks whilst sitting on the other side of Dean’s bed. “What? No I don’t, oh well sometimes I feel little nauseous but I thought that it was because of heartburns. After work I just usually relax with couple of beers and Netflix.”, Dean answers. He doesn’t really think too much about those kind of things, he knows that his job might get stressful sometimes but he is a police officer after all. Sure he might not be as active as he was when he was younger but he still works out. 

Ellen nods: “That’s what I thought so here is what we are gonna do. I want you to get more active, work out with Sam if that helps and start eating better. Not anymore those, uh…”, Ellen checks her files “Triple-cheese-double-bacon burgers. Jo told me about that heart stopping monster”. Heat rises to Dean’s face and colors his freckles, the motherly tone Ellen had used made him grimace inwardly. After laughing to Dean’s expression together with Mary she continues; “And lastly get a hobby. Anything calm that helps you to forget those stressful things at work”. “Ellen don’t get me wrong I love you like my own mother but what the hell you mean by all of that? I am healthy man on my thirties, I don’t have to worry abou-“, Dean doesn’t finish his sentence when he sees the look Ellen is giving him. “You are right about one thing Dean, no man your age should be worrying about possible heart attack. If you don’t change your habits and seek something to help destress you will most likely are in danger of getting another seizure. One you might never recover from, so that’s why you have to take this seriously. You can start taking photos, meditating, writing journal or even learn how to knit, even if it sounds stupid you have to think yourself once for a while.”, she finishes her lecture. Both women smile at him, her mother reaching for his hand; “Everything will be fine Dean. Just follow Ellen’s orders and you don’t have to worry about such things”.

That moment Sam burst through the door looking like he will have seizure himself, he is panting and leaning on his knees; “I got, ah, I got here as soon as I could, the traffic was awful and there was some car parked illegally and- oh my god Dean are you alright?” Even though Sam was Dean’s little brother he certainly wasn’t small. He towered over Dean already after turning 15 and he constantly reminded Dean about the fact. Sam’s hair had gotten even longer this summer, reaching his chin and it made Dean want to grab clippers and just go nuts. “Of course I am, stop panicking. Bitch.”, Dean laughed at Sam’s concern. He and mom were always so fast to worry, whilst Dean and their dad usually remained relatively calm. “Of course I worry, you had a goddamn heart attack, Jerk.”, Sam retorted but smiled nonetheless. 

Day was turning to an evening when Dean was cleared to go home with his mom and Sam. Sam was driving whilst his mom made him promise to start taking care of himself. “You can start going to gym with me if you want to.”, Sam said. Dean promised to take his offer into consideration. Dean leaned his forehead to the window listening the humming silence that roamed on the streets when they dropped their mom off. “See you boys tomorrow at the family dinner. Are you sure Dean you don’t need me to stay with you? I can take a day off tomorrow and stay with you if you want to.”, Mary asked and leaned to look at them through the open car window. “Don’t worry mom, I got Garth and Benny with me at home and Sam lives literally right next door.”, Dean assured to his mom whilst Sam nodded several times, looking like one of those slinky toys from 90’s.

Sam and Dean lived next to each other not too far away from their parent’s house. Sam lived with his fiancé Ruby and they had a Golden retriever Bones who liked to give Dean wet kisses when they met. Sam and Ruby had one of those American dream houses with big porch and white fence, Sam explained that they needed space for their future children. Sam had always been mature to his age but he still manages to surprise Dean from time to time. Sam had his whole life planned out whilst Dean didn’t even know what he would be eating tomorrow. 

Dean lived the house next door that was build in similar way with porch and other family house clichés. Only difference was that he lived with two roommates, Benny and Garth. Benny he met in police academy and they immediately got along very well, both of them liked football, burgers and women. With Garth things didn’t go as smoothly, Dean actually arrested him when they first met. In the end it revealed to be a misunderstanding and that Garth couldn’t hurt even a fly. Somehow three of them ended up living in the same house.

“Hi! Benny is out with his friends but he bought you ‘Feel better’- cake it’s in the fridge. Are you okay by the way?”, Garth greeted him when Dean arrived into the living room. Garth had some sappy chick flick running on. He always watched those movies that made Dean feel like he got overdose of romantic clichés in matter of minutes. Dean flopped himself on the armchair next to Garth; “I am fine just need to eat less burgers haha. Man what the hell are you watching, this makes me want to paint my nails and curl my hair”. “Don’t judge before you have watched it from the beginning, besides that is kinda toxic masculinity you have going on there. You can enjoy a lot of things when you aren’t so fixated on gender roles you know.”, Garth retorts back and takes swig from his beer. Toxic masculinity you say huh, Garth always went around throwing those fancy terms here and there, but maybe he was right. Dean was actually enjoying the movie when he put aside how ‘manly man’ he was. They even got pieces of cake Benny had bought and started watching another cotton-candy-sweet movie whilst stuffing their faces and laughing at main character’s weird hair.


	3. Mothers are a force of nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is new chapter for you guys, this one took time to happen since my summer has been quite full with yardwork at my parents' house and such. I use too many commas, I know but I don't have energy to get rid of them. My mother tongue uses a lot of commas so you just have to suffer. Anyway comments are welcome, this is my first work so I am still learning how to write. Thanks for my lovely beta Knitty, you really help me a lot.

Dean woke up just to find himself lying on the couch with cake crumbs covering his chest. He quickly dusted those off and stood up convinced that he was already late from the family dinner. Livingroom clock stated that it was little past 12, giving him enough time to shower and change into a clean set of clothes before he had to meet his parents, Sammy and Ruby for dinner. It was actually funny that they called it dinner since they usually started little after lunch time. Dean glanced at his right and saw Garth snoring mouth open whilst drooling on to this little decorative pillow that he was convinced that they needed in their house. Benny and Dean secretly hated those over- prized pillows but let Garth to have them since he was so exited about them.

  
“Dude you look like a pervert”, Benny stated leaning to the doorframe. Dean almost stopped breathing since he hadn’t noticed that somebody had opened door and had entered. “What? Why? You are pervert.”, Dean retorted. Benny revealed his pointy teeth whilst laughing at Dean’s dumbfounded reaction: “Are you playing Edward Cullen or something? Staring at others when they sleep and planning on taking their innocence.” Dean started walking towards shower; “Benny you are one weird man, and if one us is a vampire it’s you.” The other just kept laughing although more quietly since Garth made some distressed noises.

  
After showering Dean actually made an effort to look presentable, he put on jeans, black shirt and maroon flannel that her mom bought him as a gift. He didn’t even bother to try styling his hair since it never turned out like he wanted. Even with those Youtube- tutorials he didn’t watch his hair would end up into one big lump of gel. After one last look at the mirror he was content with his outfit. Calloping downstairs he shouted to Benny and Garth that he would be on his way, halfway through his sentence Dean remembered that Garth was sleeping but it was too late to lower his volume. Nonetheless Garth kept snoring on the couch and Dean almost laughed at his chainsaw-imitator friend whilst opening front door.

  
Dean walked across lawn and entered through Sam’s front door like he was used to. Ruby was attaching earrings in front of hallway’s mirror; “Oh hi Dean, you know we have a doorbell that can be used.” Although Sam had no problem with Dean entering at his own will, Ruby didn’t actually like it. She always kept nagging about that although more playfully than anything. They had known each other so long that they were more like siblings than Sam’s brother and fiancée. Sam approached them with flowers in hand, with Dean they had a habit of gifting flowers for their mom every now and then; “Are you ready?” He had jeans and nice dress shirt on with few top buttons opened. It’s color complimented Ruby’s dress, they liked to coordinate their outfits like that, it was some weird couple thing or something. Or maybe it was something that teachers do.  
Sam and Ruby had met in at university event. Even though they had a different major they were both studying to become teachers. Although Sam majored in history and theology whilst Ruby majored in sports, they shared love for teaching kids and sharing the wonders of life. Last year they had moved in to a beautiful two- storey house with their dog and were on planning having kids of their own. Even if Dean was extremely proud of his little brother, he couldn’t deny that sometimes he did envy Sam. Dean can admit that he has a bad habit of pushing people away when things start to get serious but that didn’t mean that he wanted to be alone rest of his life.

  
Ride to their parents’ house wasn’t long in fact Dean hardly noticed when Sam started or turned off the engine. He greeted his mom and dad but soon wandered to the backyard. There was table set with nice plates and foods that his mom had made or most likely bought since neither his mom nor his dad was a good cook. “Are you okay son?”, his father wanted to know, “You seem little off today”. Dean nodded: “Yeah dad I am fine, just tired”. His dad opened his mouth in order to continue when Mary stepped out of the door into the backyard with hot casserole in her hands. “Here you go boys, Winchester’s special”, she announced proudly putting the casserole on the table. “Mom you remembered!”, Sam rejoiced. Even Ruby understood what this fuss was about, Mary Winchester’s special was a loved food that could have looked pretty gross to other’s but Sam and Dean grew up with it and loved every bite since it was done by their mom.

  
Once they sat at the table Sam seemed to inhale food just like that, like he had always done since somehow everything just disappeared into that 6’4 tall moose. They chatted about everything and nothing and Dean was having fun until the conversation turned into his lack of hobby that Ellen had pointed out yesterday. “But why isn’t it enough if I just go to gym with Sammy from now on, why I have to some green- smoothie yoga also?”, Dean whined whilst adding hot sauce on top of his serwing. “Because your mind also needs time to relax and heal, not just your body.”, Mary piped in. His dad had been quiet until now so Dean was bit shocked that he was thinking the same thing; “Your mom is right, listen to what she says.” For a moment akward silence ruled the air, which was possibility for Ruby. “You know Dean that for example I like to knit in my freetime, it helps me to relax. It may sound silly but there has been found numerous health benefits in knitting and I think you should try it. There is actually this new librarian that is offering free lessons for beginners and I actually already talked to him and you are in if you are interested. Your first lesson is tomorrow at 6 pm”, Ruby told in increasing tempo. Dean had to pause for a little bit in order to process all the information. Knitting, me Dean Winchester!? No way, over my dead body!

  
Just when Dean was starting to reject Ruby’s idea and tell her that he wasn’t into to the granny- activities his mom rose up from his seat. Dean felt himself shrank under his mother’s glare, even his dad and Sammy were frozen in their seats. “Dean Winchester you will go to that knitting class and start taking care of yourself and taking more breaks from work or I will never- never- cook Winchester’s surprise anymore.”, Mary declared. “But mom! Why we have to suffer just because Dean can’t take care of himself?”, Sam whined. “Quit whining Sam, you will help out your brother. So Dean how is it, will you go to that uh.. knitting(?) class that Ruby told about or do I have to make you?”, his dad demanded to know. Dean was quite shocked from his mother’s outburst, it seemed that wawing pointy sticks was the only option he had left. “Fine I will go there, BUT I can’t promise that I will like it.”, He let them know. Sammy thanked god for giving his brother some sanity, it seemed that Mary’s casserole meant more though than Dean’s health at the moment, but who in this family wasn’t weird. Ruby and Mary seemed pleased, Ruby specially. She promised to send the information about time and place later via text. Dean kind of wished that he could have another heart attack now, just a little one, to escape this situation.


End file.
